


Elfina / Amaryllis

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: She’d struggled all this time, but that didn’t stop her from finding a way to save him. / From then on, she'd cut herself from the shackles of her past.Not a songfic in any shape or form.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Elfina

This shouldn’t have happened.

She felt so useless, useless,  _ useless!  _ Dragging his battered, beaten body with all her might was placing more discomfort on him than what had just happened to him, and she  _ hated it! _ The electrical spark on his right leg was taunting her--a coy sign that his time was running out, and the ragged breath he unconsciously exhaled was turning her into a frantic mess--an awkward, useless, frantic mess, and there was nothing she could do to  _ help him… Nothing!  _

No amount of trickling tears would equal the pain he was going through.

Nothing…

Even if she was so exhausted--her muscles already numb and sore, her heart drumming inside her chest as she desperately inhaled oxygen back in her lungs, the blurry vision she had with one working eye as the other was blinded in darkness--gods... 

Just a little farther now… One long bridge to cross to a safe room, her  _ old  _ room--above the castle, a bridged build in between so she couldn’t get out so easily as there would be guards that would prevent her from going further--no, there’s no point in reminiscing about her past life.

Elke needed to do something…  _ anything… _

Her arms were coiled around his shoulders as she pulled all of his weight against her, no matter how hard it was… No matter how she could barely move an inch this way… No matter how hard it was to traverse on the brick floor, with the pouring rain wetting the both of them as it added more weight with their dampened clothes...

There was no rest for the wicked--she won’t rest until he’s saved.

Elke glanced back to see the damn room was closed; a wooden door blocking her path. Her instincts told her to leave Kagerou for a moment and  _ kick _ the door down, but damn her condition and her already weakened state: that would waste more time than necessary. Mumbling a spell under her breath, she blew air at the tip of her finger. From the bottom of the door, an ember emerged, and as quickly as her eye blink, the door was engulfed in flames, then it died down, leaving a mountain of ash. The rain quickly turned them into a puddle, and not caring if his clothes will be stained, Elke resumed dragging him to safety--no matter how hard, she would pull him towards the bed.

No matter how she kept apologizing to him, it wasn’t enough-it will  _ never  _ be enough… She should have just dealt with her and her army alone, so he would still be in one piece…

Gods, she was so sorry.

* * *

His body now in the comforts of her old bed, Elke went to work on peeling the clothes off his body. A handy towel was nearby to cover his groin--it was all she could do right now to give him respect. 

The apology never stopped escaping her lips.

Even if she kept saying endless amounts of “I’m sorry”, “Forgive me,” “I apologize,”  _ “It’s my fault you’d been like this,” _ it’ll never bring him back to his previous healthy state.

All she could do was try to fix him, no matter what.

With a sigh, she folded his clothes and let them dry somewhere where the sun could shine tomorrow. The towel covered his groin, and with a smaller towel in her hand, Elke went to wipe his skin dry, hoping the moisture won’t ruin his robotic parts and malfunction, thus killing him. Squeezing the towel dry after absorbing moisture in every part, it took her only a few minutes to do so, but for her, it felt like an eternity.

Her body wobbled when she tried to stand up. With nothing to lean on, she just controlled her whole body, trying to balance herself from the sudden spark of nausea. Gods, the reverberating pounding on her head was back as well as the cramps and soreness of her whole body and--no… she must… 

She must…

Elke fell down to her knees, her upper body leaning on the edge of the bed. She gritted her teeth so as to not make any noise--he’d suffer so much, she couldn’t wake him up  _ now _ because she was weary and broken and--

The spark on his right leg, she must--

Pulling herself up by placing all of her weight on her right arm, she lifted herself up so she could see his right leg, to stop it from sparking constantly. Has it absorbed too much water? Was this spark meant he couldn’t control his leg anymore? So many things she didn’t know, but…

She had to  _ do  _ something.

Elke glanced down and stared at her hands. Her palms, clammy and shaking and pale. She closed her eye--she promised to herself she won’t use her magical abilities anymore, and yet…

She just burned her door down for fuck’s sake.

And Kagerou was right: if she could still use magic, she shouldn’t stop herself from doing it. 

She opened her eye and saw her hands were clenched. With a shaky breath, she relaxed her hands, then turned her attention towards the robotic leg. 

Elke wasn’t sure if her healing abilities  _ would _ work, but it was better to try than never.

She placed her palms against his leg, and she held her breath. Healing magic didn’t require chanting the magic words--all she needed to do was focus her inner energy and placed it onto her hands. A faint light was formed from her palm, and through it flowed her magic. The light prevented her from seeing if it worked, but it didn’t stop her from channeling all the energy she could right now, no matter how stressed and tired and exhausted she was.

She hoped from the bottom of her heart this would heal his wounds, if not bring him back to full health. Even if she couldn’t remove the new scars decorating his skin, as long as it fixed him, it was more than enough--she shall worry about it later.

Please be okay, Kagerou.

* * *

Elke let out a loud gasp. Her eye quickly glanced at Kagerou, who was still asleep. Seeing as his legs didn’t recover, she felt her heart sink.

She had failed.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Elke turned around to see someone that shouldn’t be here right now, not after-

“You thought I was dead, you annoying wench?!”

Elke couldn’t breathe. Her eye widened and it was ready to pop out from its sockets, and she felt the chills crawling down her spine. The world spinned right before her eye, and the menacing grin on her--whose name shall never be mentioned--was more than enough to feel the sharp pang inside her heart.

When she saw her eye landing on Kagerou’s vulnerable state… No… Please, no…

The one that was supposed to be dead by now… She was already on Kagerou, and--

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

* * *

Elke jolted from her place, her heartbeat was hammering inside her chest while bullets of sweat rolled down her temple. Her breathing was ragged, and her eye was bloodshot. She quickly checked on Kagerou to see him in a better state: the healing worked. There were no more sparks on his right leg and the parts seemed to return back to normal. The scratches and scars were unfortunately not removed.

Relieved, she focused on calming herself down, to breathe in as much oxygen in her lungs as possible. She leaned back, then found herself unable to maintain her balance, so her back landed on the floor. She groaned from pain--the soreness was still not recovered yet, and by the way she lost consciousness didn’t help let her muscles rest.

Thank the heavens it was just a nightmare… A surreal nightmare…

The person that tormented her life and everyone else in this castle was dead. The person that betrayed her whole family as well as her allies was now dead. The person that made her life hell, after treating her as the closest ally she could ever had… was now dead by her own hands. There was no way she would rise back from the dead. Elke already beheaded her after Kagerou fell from his wounds… after her grip tightened around the person’s throat, fighting her sister’s own chokehold in her own throat, until… until…

A single cracking noise broke out that shattered every mirror inside her soul.

To release all of her hate and torment to the person she used to love as a family, she separated her head from her shoulders.

What she’d done would be never enough to bring everyone back. To bring her _old, quiet life_ _back…_

What mattered to Elke right now is Kagerou’s safety.

That was all...

The ceiling was filled with cobwebs and dust. Nobody seemed to have maintained this place. She noticed that the rain had already stopped, and sunlight illuminated the room from the large window and from the doorless room. 

This castle would be a ghost town… unless the nearby kingdom realized its inactivity and investigated the place.

They couldn’t stay here any longer, but…

Elke pulled herself up, then carefully stood up from her place. She walked towards the bed, she was careful about placing her whole weight on the mattress with her left knee, then her right. She placed her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso.

She could have stretched, but… She was so,  _ so tired… _

She hoped he'd be fine.

He  _ should _ be fine…

His warmth lulled her back to slumber until she could think no more.

* * *

His eyes blinked open. From his vision, he saw that the room they were in was already dark, with the faint moonlight illuminating through the window. He felt a heavy weight on his right arm, and something soft wrapped around his torso. Kagerou glanced down to see Elke in a deep slumber. The unkempt hair was an indication she worked too much before passing out on his side.

For some reason, he felt… fine, as if the pain that made him lose consciousness suddenly disappeared, like a simple snap of a finger. He still felt the exhaustion, but other than that he was fine. He couldn't move his leg because of Elke, whose leg was  _ also  _ entangled with his leg. He soon realized he was bare and the only thing that covered him was a towel placed on top of his groin.

He breathed through his nose. Carefully, he tried to rise from the bed. His subtle movement made her gasp, and she was up in a flash. Her pupils quivered upon laying her sight on him. Her breathing was ragged and she was shivering in place, and her mouth was wide open. Kagerou knew at this rate, she’d done something that was…  _ impossible _ .

“Why are you staring like that?” His throat was dry, and he reached up to hold her hand, squeezing it gently. “You’d saved me, Elke. I’m not a ghost.”

She was still stunned, her gaze only locked at him. He squeezed her hand gently again, he rubbed her palm with his thumb. Her hand was warm, a bit too warm, but not enough to burn his hand. “Whatever you did, it made me feel like I didn’t suffer in the first place.” He saw Elke on the verge of tears now--no doubt in her mind, it was racing, unable to believe that he finally woke up from what she'd done. Kagerou gently tugged her hand, his lips curling into a small smile. “You’d healed me, Elke. That’s a fact.”

Her head nodded slowly, and finally, her eyes blinked. She leaned closer to him, her hands against his chest as they curled into fists. Elke placed her forehead against him, and softly she sobbed. She muttered her apologies and her wish to be forgiven, but Kagerou didn’t want to hear any of that--she did nothing wrong, and she’d saved  _ him _ . He wrapped an arm around her, letting her cry against his body, as his hands caressed her back, gently, gently, until she was okay, until she’d accepted she did nothing wrong and saved him.

It didn’t take long.

Her sobs turning into sniffles, Elke pulled back and rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her top. Taking a deep breath, she explained how he saved Kagerou; by using a magic she’d never practiced, only studied. She used a healing magic on him that cured every fault in his body, not just the broken parts inside his right leg. She wasn’t confident that this would work, since she knew that this only works on fresh wounds, but maybe her resilience and pushing herself to the extreme when performing her magic did the work.

Kagerou cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing on the tears. “If you’re able to use magic now… Does that mean, you can finally see with your other eye?”

Her eyes flickered, then a curt nod. “...Maybe…”

“You should try it in the future.” He leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled back, Elke was quick to capture his lips with her own, and it stayed there, with her arms snaking around his neck.

“I don’t wanna lose you again…” She murmured softly, then she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Kagerou hummed, his hands holding her hips. Elke guided him back to the bed, their lips never pulling apart, as she straddled his lips. Her hands glided from his neck, and to his chest, while her lips unclasped then clasped on him, her tongue now flicking on his bottom lip.

He wondered at the back of his head about how quick she was able to give in to her raw desires, especially after crying her feelings out, but this was Elke, this was the woman who’d received his  _ own _ carnal desires, and she took them all. She wanted no restraints, and no doubt she would not hold anything back right now. Kagerou pushed her gently as he gasped for breath. He quickly peppered her lips with kisses of his own, before pulling back.

“You’re not gonna lose me.”


	2. Amaryllis

Kagerou let her drown him with her feelings. Her tongue pushed past his chapped lips and explored his warm cavern. She was timid on her movement, her sloppy tongue wriggled inside him without any goal in mind. It gently flicked his own wet muscle to move, to fight back, while her fingers trailed lazily on his chest. He could feel her efforts to not inhale often, opting on lavishing his spit and swirl her tongue around him. 

Elke was not a dominant person--there were a lot of instances that proved that point, but right now, he wanted to know how much she wants him, how much she  _ desires _ him, and he wouldn’t be able to know that if he took the reign in their current intimacy. He knew she would instantly melt and crumble on even the simplest of touch, so he withheld any sudden moves for her.

At least, not until she’d shown him how much she loved him.

Her tongue kept lavishing his own, memorizing how it felt against her own wet muscle, relishing the subtle taste of alcohol and tobacco. When she couldn’t rely on sporadic inhales anymore, she pulled back, breaking their kiss with a trail of saliva between them. She reached up and brushed his bangs away from his face, admiring the smears of dust and the cuts decorating his skin, his long beard, always tickling her face whenever they kiss.

After inhaling as much oxygen back in her lungs, Elke leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It lingered for a bit until she pulled back without uttering a word. Quietly, she unclasped the clasped that kept her vest closed. She saw his large hands reaching up to help her; Elke glanced up to see him smirking. Her face flushed pink, but that didn’t deter her from stripping off her own clothes.

He didn’t need to say the words out loud. His unusual submission on her gentle ministrations was enough to deliver the message.

Once she was fully naked--her eyepatch staying on her face--Elke worked on planting peppered kisses on his neck, then to his collarbones, trailing down to his chests and onto his stomach. Her lips lingered on his hip bone, she kept on glorifying his skin by showering him with kisses, switching to his right side and towards his neck. She was slow on her work--she wanted to cherish this moment, the moment of peace, where nothing else mattered but the two of them, just the two of them. 

When she reached his collarbones, she stayed there, suckling and nibbling his skin. Elke felt his throat rumble--he was stifling a soft moan. Her right hand made its way to his covered crotch--she could already feel his hardness. She peeled the towel away as she flicked her wrist, flinging the poor cloth somewhere on the floor. She quickly wrapped her dainty fingers around his large cock, her hand stroking it up and down. Elke felt the warmth of his prick, its veiny texture a pleasant touch from her palm. Her movement was still gentle as her lips made its way on his neck, her teeth nibbling on his skin to leave marks all over. 

Kagerou breathed a low moan as her hand quickened its pace. There was something about the urgency of her hand bobbing up and down on his pulsating dick that stirred more heat in his loins, and when he felt something drip down on one of his thigh-she was sitting on the same thigh, and she was already soaking even if she didn't do anything.

He already had his answers right here. What more could she do? That was what he wanted to find out.

Elke left a long, lingering kiss on the red mark on his skin before leaning back, admiring his saliva-covered skin. Controlling her breathing to calm her hammering heartbeat, her other hand reached down to cup his balls. The heat and pulse that radiated on her palms made her cheeks burn brighter, but it didn’t stop her from being more daring. She paused her stroke at the top of his glans, her fingers unwrapping themselves so she could play with the tip of his prick, her other hand now kneading his balls gently.

To think that he was hers… It suddenly felt surreal. Everything felt like it was a dream… an unreachable dream. 

What urged her to do this? After crying her emotions out? The pit of her stomach stirred, but that was after she made him hers. The needy feelings emerged when she drowned him with a deep kiss. Was this unlike her? No, there were several instances that this happened, but none made her stop to think until now. When her index finger traced his slit, she felt something sticky coming out.

Ah… If she was still dreaming, it would be best to do this.

Let her emotions run free, accept the overflowing love for him. The feeling of horniness was a mere bonus--sometimes, she just loves him too much to the point that she could only express it by letting their bodies melt into each other with the heat.

Elke lowered herself until she was now facing his erect dick, leaking with pre. Ever since she’d experienced tasting his cock, it broke every barrier of her purity and self-control--granted, he was a bit rough on her, but it was him not holding back that broke her for the better, that crushed her ever-permanent embarrassment when it comes to the art of love making. There was no one else that could do that to her, not even the first guy that was paired for her now-defunct future marriage. She took hold of his prick, her palm rubbing on his veiny dick, relishing the warmth of his meat under her own palm..

Under her  _ own _ touch.

And soon, her  _ own _ mouth that watered just for him.

Elke wasted no more time. Her tongue licked the tip of his base, swirling around until she tackled his slit, her tongue lapping on his pre. With both hands now stroking his cock, she engulfed his glans with a tight seal of her lips. She started slow, her tongue licking underneath, while her hands went back on stroking him. He was too big for her hands to fully grasp, which she loved. She felt his hands curling around her hair, guiding her head gently. Elke hummed, knowing she was still in control, she could take her time, indulge in his taste until she wanted him on her quivering core.

Just showing him how much she wanted him was all she could do right now. He was here, feeling her mouth take him whole without any difficulty--she was used by his size, and loved how it made her mouth full. Even if her mouth was tiny, she could take him. She hollowed her cheeks, her lips gripping tighter as she felt his tip brushing against the back of her mouth. Elke teased him, his cock about to enter her gullet, but she pulled back before engulfing him, repeating the same motion. The faint sighs he breathes and the curl of his fingers around her hair was a tell-tale sign she was doing  _ great _ .

A few more bobs until she finally sheathed his dick inside her throat. The constricting feeling gagged her, choked her. The smell of musk invaded her nose and made it harder to breathe, but it was always worth it, no matter how difficult it was. The grip of his hands on her hair tightened, and Elke kept going, kept choking and drowning in her own spit and his cock inside her throat. Her hands tightened their hold around him, pumping him as quickly as she could. When she couldn’t take the burning sensation any longer, she pulled back, choking in her own saliva as she tried to breathe oxygen back, to have some fresh air on her body again. Her hands slowed down on their pace but she didn’t slacken her hold.

Elke was still not used to taking him with her throat, but her progress was better than the last--she lasted longer and managed to bobbed her head while she was at it.

Kagerou reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin. Her eyes, her bright blue eyes, he could see the yearning, the longing, the  _ pining _ . Even if her face was flushed, even if she was breathless, her emotions were pure--unstained even if her pupils were darker, even if her intent was raw. He felt her hand reach up to cupped the back of his hand, her thumb brushing against his skin. 

“Go on.” He moved his hand to cup her chin. Her hand fell on the mattress with a soft thud as his thumb traced her lower lip. “Don’t hold back.”

Her eyes flickered on the hand that held her chin, and then back at his face. The subtle hint of mirth on his lips, the way his chest heaved from breathing, the sweat covering his skin… In normal circumstances, she would be falling deep in lust and demand him to fuck her senseless--when she was too far down to the point her embarrassed nature already ceased for the time being, but right now was different. Elke still felt the need to be plowed by him--of course she would, but the intense feeling of wishing to be with him forever, to shower him with her love…

If she didn’t properly convey it before, it was time to make it up right now.

Elke reached up and held his hand, both of her hands grasping on him. She moved his hand away from her chin, then played with his fingers, admiring the inconsistencies of each finger. One by one, she kissed the tip, a soft peck done three times. She lingered on the tip of his index finger, then slowly, she pushed her lips, suckling on his digit. Her eyes fluttered close as she engulfed his finger, easing in and out from her mouth, her hands squeezing on his palm gently. A few more then she pulled back, leaving a trail that connected her lips with his digit.

“You… You’ll let me stay, right?”

Elke blinked, realizing what she’d just said. But it never hurts to have some form of reaffirmation, right? She clasped her hands together, her eyes diverting away from his face. Her mind was telling her she ruined the mood--she ruined  _ everything _ , if only she did something different, if only she was  _ better _ , if only--if  _ only- _

She didn’t realize she was shaking--her fists clenched to the point her knuckles were turning white, her teeth gritted with an intent of breaking them, her eyes shut from the world--shut from the  _ present _ , the sudden surge of fear gnawing in her stomach and poisoning her thoughts. Like she just sat there, drowning in her own thoughts, like she did nothing--disregarding the love and affection she poured on him.

Elke felt herself being pulled closer, until she felt her head leaning against his chest. Kagerou spoke no words--his hands did the speaking. Brushing her tousled hair, rubbing her back, his warmth penetrating through the darkness that was her sudden relapse--the hate and inferiority and the sudden intrusive thoughts burning every fiber of the growth she’d pursued all this time. She felt like shit, and he knew that. There are still a lot of things he didn’t know about her, a lot of things he still didn’t know how to  _ deal _ with, but he’d said it a few moments ago; she never  _ lost _ him. Not anymore.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. A simple act that was enough to flush the negativity for the time being. If they come back again, he would do his best to be in her presence.

Like how she did her best when he needed it too.

When his eyes landed on her face, it was filled with meekness. Guilt filled her, but Elke didn’t let it get the best of her--she’d fend it off, with the way she reached up and cupped his cheeks, pulling him into another kiss. Lips clasped and unclasped, breath mingled in between, drowning in their feelings without a care in the world--forgetting her relapse, forgetting the urgency to leave, forgetting the need to discuss what they should do next, none of those mattered right now.

Kagerou felt her move, repositioning herself so she could mount him. Her body pressed against him, he could feel her modest bosom flushed against his, her perky tits rubbed against his skin as she moved. Her hands held onto his broad shoulders for support as he felt her face pressing against the crook of his neck.

“Thank you…” Her voice was like a wisp from the wind--soft, barely reaching his ears, but it was full of emotions.

He didn’t expect her to place her lips on his neck and suckle on his skin. He also didn’t expect her hand to take hold of his prick and give them a slow, firm stroke, angling the tip near her warm, slick nether. Her hand trailed down to his chests as she carefully lowered herself, the tip of his cock pushing past her moist quim, her hips moving in a slow circle as he couldn’t see her face. Soft pants escaped his lips as she slid down on his prick, her velvety walls wrapping around him like vice grip while her lips trailed upward, focused on nibbling a spot near his throat. 

Ah, this was the first time she was taking the lead on her own--without her flustered state, without her nervous tone when asking for reassurance if what she was doing was right. He felt her fleshy derriere slam down from his thighs as she kept grinding her hips in a circular motion. He thought he was in a dream, but quickly dismissed it as he felt her fingers clawing on his back now, her soft pants blowing hot breath on his skin. 

When she finally pulled herself back, his eyes swept down to look at her face--face flushed from redness, sweat coated her skin as her hair was a ruffled mess, her swollen lips slightly parted as she mewled softly. She looked back at him as she stopped grinding her hips. Elke pulled her hands away, then reached up to his face with her right hand. She brushed his long beard, then cupped his cheek. Her eyes blinked, and a small smile curled on her lips.

“I… I love you.” Her face flushed darker than it already was.

Kagerou hummed. “Love you too.”

She leaned close to him again, flushing her body against him. He placed her hands on her hips as she started to move her hips in a slow, gentle pace. Elke buried her face on the crook of his neck again, her moans muffled from her position. He could feel her hot breath tickling his skin, the heartbeat drumming inside her chest, and the slamming of her ass against his thighs. She’d really shown how much she wanted him without retreating back to her usual shyness--a rare treat he would surely cherish. As a reward, he dragged his palms towards her derriere and gave them a firm squeeze, his fingers digging on her flesh.

“Aah!” Her body trembled from his actions. Inhaling the scent of his musk and the salty sweat, it was starting to take a toll on her--her head becoming light-headed as she was drowning in pleasure and bliss. Elke pulled her head back as she shifted her hands to grip on his shoulders, her eyes landing on his face, feeling the same euphoric pleasure as her. “Kagerou, please… more…”

He wasted no time obliging her plead. From gentle ministrations to rougher treatment--Elke had shown enough, it was time to give her what she wanted in those three words she moaned; fucking her senseless.

Kagerou pushed her towards the bed, her back landing on the mattress with an audible thud. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she lost her hold on his shoulders. Unable to react fast, she was swept away from the waves of pleasure that coursed all over her body when he started thrusting fast, hard and deep. The relentless pounding, the fire in her loins, the tight grip of his hands on her flesh… Elke felt like she was in another realm, where she had nothing to worry about and the only thing that gave her life was this pleasure.

The pleasure of being pounded by the man she loved, the man she'd desired and wished to be with together, against all odds, no matter how tough the road ahead.

The feeling of being flushed against his weight, her eyes shut closed and only darkness greeted her vision, his palm brushing against her skin, alternating between caress and a tight hold… All she could do was moan his name, her voice filled with lust-driven fervor. Her hands gripped on the sheets on their own, unable to get a grip of herself, of where to hold onto. Lost into his thrust, lost into his touch, lost into his deep, deep voice that whispers praises on how she took him, how her body responded to his actions.

Elke wanted more. More of him, more of him…

“More…”

It was the only thing she could beg, the sudden increase of pace shut down her ability to form a coherent word. He was always too much, too much for her to handle, and that’s exactly how she wanted it.

Ever since she tried to make the first move from back then. A pitiful attempt at getting too close with him, especially with how frightened she was at his presence.

She'd come so far, huh. 

His eyes locked onto her face, admiring her deeply flushed face and the way her body tremble and squirm underneath him. The fiery heat in their loins, her slickness of her quim, the squeezing of her velvety walls, it was driving him on edge. For a lithe body like hers, she managed to take everything without any difficulties, and her face said it all.

She wanted  _ more _ .

With those darkened pupils filled with need, the fire that kept burning and burning even if she got depressed for a moment, Elke chose to push on with her need. Unabashed with being vocal on what she wanted, repeating the same word when she could speak after moaning endlessly.

"You know how to get a rise out of me, Elke." His hands took hold of her wrists. He watched her eyes blink rapidly as confusion painted her face. There was no sense of fear in her eyes--she waited for what he was about to do next.

Kagerou slipped out a faint smile. "You wanted more after giving you more? I'll give you what I can do the most."

He held both of her wrists with one hand while his other hand wrapped itself around her neck, his fingers curling around her gently, applying enough pressure that doesn’t suffocate her. Elke arched her back in response as she panted, breathless from the his now quick but hard thrusts on her core. Quivering, panting, her oxygen intake lessened with his large hand coiled around her neck.

She didn’t know she would enjoy getting choked--on a rather normal circumstances, if that even counted as normal, since the feeling of being asphyxiated always triggered her fear of dying. But when he did it, when his fingers curled around and applied enough pressure to limit her breathing, it was the opposite of feeling. She felt like she was already at her limit, and the only way to go was to keep his hand around her neck, slowly, slowly use up all of the oxygen left before she was given the chance to breathe again.

She didn’t realize she had already reached her climax--Kagerou didn’t stop pounding her core, he never slowed down nor gave the chance for her to get a hold of herself. When her wrist was freed and his hand left her neck, that was when Elke realized she was quivering and shaking from post-coitus. Her walls kept squeezing his prick, urging him to finally let his seed loose and fill her womb. She felt his hands grab her legs, lifting them to place them on his shoulders. Elke could only mewl in delight as from this position, he could pound her deeper than before.

She moaned his name.

A quiver, a loud gasp, then another cry of his name.

He let out a grunt, his hands clawing on her shoulders. He watched her crumble underneath him, her skin red from the heat, eyes shut closed as she moaned his name amidst the non-stop ahs and kyas she screamed.

Kagerou was also at his limit as well.

Recovering his strength and quickly burning it through skin-slapping. Was he complaining? Not one bit. She was almost on the same level as his own libido, and not once did she complain about doing it too much--her rare complaint was he performed a bit too  _ little  _ for her.

Kagerou was confident he did more right now, with how she was barely functioning and the only words she could mutter was an affectionate nickname for him, Kage.

His jaw tightened as he stifled the moan that threatened to leak from his lips. With a few more hard thrusts, his body stiffened as he reached his peak--he filled her tight quim with his hot seed, no doubt it would overflow. His vision darkened as he closed his eyes shut, sparkles of stars filling the pitch black sight.

Kagerou slowly pulled back. He heaved out a deep breath as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Seeing as Elke merely panted softly, her chest rising and falling, he laid back down on his back and pulled her against him. Her heart hammered inside her chest, and her fingers found comfort on tracing lines against his skin. 

"...I thought we're going to go soon?"

He felt her body stiffen as she held her breath. Kagerou couldn't contain his small chuckle. 

"I'm kidding." He placed his hand behind her back, his palm brushing her smooth skin. "Especially after you… showered me with care."

Elke hummed with a small nod, her face retreating to bury itself on the crook of his neck. She shifted from her place, then inhaled his scent. "I'm just happy that you survived…"

"I know."

Elke wrapped her arms around him. "You wouldn't mind if we… take a short nap?"

His hand nestled around her hips. "I don't mind."

* * *

They stepped foot out on the road again. Elke didn’t look back at the castle she used to call home--her gaze never wavered, always staring ahead. Her grip on his hand was firm, with a tinge of gentleness.

“What will you do now?” It escaped his throat before he could mull over it more. Kagerou glanced down at her, whose gaze fixated on what’s up ahead; she didn’t even glance up to look up at him.

Their steps didn’t cease--they moved forward, towards the path of the unknown.

“I have no intention of going back.” Her voice was stronger, braver--but it never hid the gentleness of her tone. “I don’t belong there anymore, and whatever happened to the Kingdom of Pavlov is not my responsibility anymore--I am under your care.” Elke finally glanced back at him, and her face was filled with mirth. “I’m bound to you, like how you’re bound with me. There will be a day where we can have our proper ceremony… So I can finally let go of the last name that they took away from me.”

Kagerou nodded his head, and he squeezed her hand gently. There will be indeed a time where they could finally be married.

They just needed to find it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So why title the fic “Elfina / Amaryllis” if it’s not a songfic derived from the songs Elfina and Amaryllis respectively?
> 
> Well, it’s simple: those two songs drove me to finish this song story on a stronger point. And the second half wouldn’t exist if I didn’t listen to Amaryllis (like it’ll be just smut without my usual angst flavor and the epilogue-ish final part).
> 
> That’s all I’m going to say, said too much on my small, barren personal Discord server with two irl friends plus my beta who listen to my rambles. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is actually born because of a friend. When I say who he is I will go back to the ground six feet under because I am a big penguin awkward man. How was it born? Well… That's a secret. :^)
> 
> So, with that said, this fic's dedicated to you, Fyureious.


End file.
